The Departing Soul
This article, , is a short side-story entry in Bleach: The Coven War, set shortly after A Giving Soul. Kenji Hiroshi and Jenna Sheppard are the main characters. ---- Kenji had opted to leave quietly without making a fuss. After all young Michael didn't even know the name of the Shinigami who trained him, which Kenji wasn't going to divulge just yet. Instead of saying goodbye in person he had left a note beside the sleeping boy's head. "Dear Kid, I've got important business to attend to. Don't go doing anything stupid when I'm gone, and that includes approaching other Shinigami and telling them what happened. Your life -- and mine! -- could very well hang in the balance. They'll be sending someone to investigate the battlefield regardless but know I've already removed all traces of you from the scene. You're welcome. So keep your head down and think before you blink." "P.S. I don't know when I'll be back -- but I will be back -- so look forward to that. Oh, and this message will explode after you've read it. You've been warned." "From, You-Know-Who." He chuckled at the memory. Or was it the inevitable result of said message blowing up in Michael's face once he read it? And people said Kenji was a good guy? If only they knew the truth. He took one step forward before narrowing his eyes. "You, in the shadows." He declared. "You think you're the fucking boogeyman or something? You need to find another job. Step forward or I start throwing pointy things. You have to the count of five. One. Two. Four." "I know you." That got his attention and he reluctantly dispelled a Kidō-wrought knife and simply watched. The person who spoke was female and she sported long brown-coloured hair, an hourglass figure despite her youth, and shining blue eyes. The strange thing -- which had actually saved her life -- was that he knew her. "You're Garrett's sister." She looked shocked. Kenji sighed. "Kid, you just sold the farm with that reaction." "What's a Shinigami doing here!?" She asked. "There hasn't been a Hollow appearance in days!" "That's classified. But I'm not looking for Quincy, girl, so calm your tits." He shot back. He searched his memory and finally recalled her name. "Jenna! That was it. Look, I've got places to be. So I'll just-" "Wait a minute!" His eye twitched and his body seized up. "What?" "Where's the Substitute?" He inhaled sharply before fixing her with a glare. "You'll keep that under wraps, kid. Or we'll have trouble." "And what's in it for me... Archon of Storms?" And she smiled. He exhaled the breathe he'd been holding. "Of course Garrett opened his big mouth." "Look, I'm not here to fight. I just thought that you should know that the Evening Primrose is here." He growled at that. "And I think Maria Hill lied to you." "... Why am I not surprised? But where did you hear this?" "From Garrett, of course." He had little option but to consider it. "... I guess I can delay my departure. Again." And he followed her into the darkness of the alleyway. End.